Army 'Men'
by hetalianGemini
Summary: MPREG Oneshot (Slight Gore, Medical)


Pain.

Thats all his mind could register. The pain. His sensory functions weren't working to potential. Then again with the pain traversing throughout his body, how could they? He could tell he was on a gurney on the way to the med bay even with one eye practally useless and the other closed tightly due to the pain. Feeling an IV being stuck in his left hand, he tried to relax. How could it have ended up like this? Stupidity, that's how. Not accounting for everything going wrong first off, second it would be uncanny to mention the one who did the most damage. The shockwaves of pain emanating from the right side of his upper body, but mostly surrounding his right arm to shoulder and the right half of his face.

Feeling the pain lessen he sighed in relief, only vaguely hearing the clacking of boots on tile. He felt hands moving over himself attempting to take care of his less urgent wounds, hushed whispers going between the medical staff above him. Two sets of footsteps stayed by his head on his left side.

"Sir how are you feeli-"

"What is the extent of the damage." He commanded a response from either of his second in command, whilst flinchining as a nurse tightly wrapped some bandages around the right side of his torso. The duo off to the side looked to each other then at him, the one with an unlit cigarette in his mouth spoke up.

"Your right arm has bone deep gashes and will probably need to be amputated. Your face isn't in as bad of a shape, but your eye melted into the skin and will need to be replaced. The nurses just said that they were going to put you under to do this." He felt more fluid enter his bloodstream through the IV in his hand. It burned, but not as much as the injuries covering his right side, or the feeling emanating from his lower abdomen and pelvis. The blackness soon took over.

He lay in his bed, right arm missing and an eyepatch covering the empty socket on the right side. Being informed that their skin grafter had fallen ill wasn't the best news, but it was something that could be dealt with later on. Being classified as medically unfit, which meant he would have to wait until he was in better condition in order for him to be reinstated as Red Leader, twas annoying, but was all in good sense. Now if only this abdominal pain would go away he'd be one hundred times happier. Rolling over onto his left side he felt the pains decrease in intensity but not in amount. It actually seemed to decrease the amount of time between them.

Sitting up slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Warmth helps with cramps, right? It was worth a try, and he knew how to change his own bandages anyway. Standing he walked over to the door connecting his room and the conjoining bathroom. Turning on the water in order to fill the tub, he stripped carefully, the view in the mirror showing his stump for an arm clearly though under the bandages. Grabbing the pair of scissors from off the counter, the bloodied cloth was removed and placed in a trash bin. Now with nothing covering himself, the full damage could be examined, the extreme scaring from the middle of his right hip all the way up to just under his hairline, the empty socket where his right eye would normally be.

Seeing himself without said eye gave him a slight feeling of deja vu, as if he had lost that exact same eye years ago. But that was absurd, he only lost his eye a while ago.

Not wanting to dwell on the point, he took steps toward the filled tub, stepping in before sitting down. The pain jolting from the area surrounding his pelvis had lessened greatly as he sat in the warm water, sighing in relief. This was definitely much better. Closing his eyelids he leaned his head back, left arm resting on the side of the tub wall enjoying the relief of the pain dispersing. He sat there for over an hour, his fingers and toes beginning to prune, before feeling a little jab hit him. Brushing it off as a cramp from being in the water too long or the beginnings of a stomach ache, he went back to resting.

Though it wasn't as much of a rest as it had been before, the cramps became gradually worse, almost tripling in intensity. Shifting to sit up more, he almost doubled over in pain at another even harsher cramp. Moments later he felt something nudge his entrance. Reaching his left hand down, he stuck one finger in searching for the obstruction. Hitting something hard, round, large, and covered in something thick but string-like, his eyes widened in both surprise and fear. How the hell did the medical staff not notice this?! Realising what he has to do, he lifts both legs over either side of the tub wall, and at the next now known contraction pushes.

Feeling the head start crowning, he now understood why it was called the ring of fire. He felt his rim being pulled tight the further the baby made it out and it honestly burned, how women do this regularly he'll never know. By now the head was almost out, but that didn't matter. He quickly ran out of steam, the head sliding back in.

"No no no! Why did you do that?" Groaning he went back to his attempt at shoving the not so small baby out of his body. Feeling another contraction rear it's ugly head he pushed harshly, feeling the pain grow as the head made it past the halfway point. Taking a few calming breaths as he waited for the next contraction, he was wondering why he hadn't noticed he was carrying. He didn't suffer from massive weight gain or cravings, didn't have any morning sickness or issues sleeping. This was definitely a surprise. And whether he was ready for this or not, he wasn't going to do anything but love this kid. Ignoring his own thoughts for a moment, he pushed feeling the head being shoved out of his hole. Sighing at the minimal relief given his left arm moved down, his fingers grazing the thick hair covering the smooth and round surface of his infant's head. He smiled, feeling joy at the thoughts of being this close to being a parent.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Was the baby even okay? Counting back the months and days, he was one hundred percent positive that he had gotten pregnant months before the incident. Said incident leaving him horribly scared and missing an eye as well as his entire right arm. Thinking again, he told himself that it wouldn't matter if the baby was disfigured in some way. It's his child and he will take care of him or her no matter how difficult and aggravating it would be.

Pushing once more, the feeling of being stretched became more and more evident. The shoulders seemed to be coming out at the same time, almost doubling the width of what he was tasked with pushing out. His only hopes were that he wouldn't tear.

With a final few pushes, he felt the little body leave him along with the pain and discomfort. Sighing he scooped up his baby boy from the water, holding him up to his chest with one hand. Now was for the fun part, which means he needed to find a way to call someone -most likely either of his second in command- to come and help him out of the tub and back to his bed, and here's the kicker, do this without disturbing the now suckling infant glued to his chest. Doesn't seem to difficult to you? How about a reminder that this man is one armed, holding the small babe to his chest with the one arm, and the call button was stuck on the wall four feet up and three feet away.

Not so easy now is it?

That's what I thought.

Pulling both tired legs back into the tub, he felt the placenta leave his tired body, left foot almost kicking a bar of soap off the side of the tub. Now that wasn't such a bad idea. Using both calloused and wet feet, he picked up the bar of soap carefully so as to not drop it into the lukewarm water, and threw it with all the strength in his legs. And thankfully it hit it's mark, turning on an intercom mic within his bathroom. Frequency was heard before a gruff voice came over the system.

"Red Leader is everything alright?"

"Send second in commands Paul and Pat to my quarters as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, they will be contacted and sent there when possible. Will there be anything else that you need?"

"That is all, soldier." The faint click was the last thing he heard from the system before looking down to the still suckling boy. With light brown hair and a pale complexion, it was uncanny who the 'mother' was. It's tragic that the poor kid will never meet his father but oh well, just wasn't meant to be. The sound of knocking and the door knob turning brought his thoughts back to his situation.

"Sir? You requested our assistance?" Pat's voice rang out through the door, the sound of muffled speech could be heard through the door as well. The infant, who had just let go of his nipple, began to whimper softly at the ever present chill in the air. Shushing him quickly by pulling him closer to his chest, sighing he spoke to the two on the other side of the door.

"Come in here and help me please. I will also need to have a word with the medical staff who worked on me right after the incident. It is quite obvious they failed to preform a full test evaluation." He smiled at the boy in his arms hearing the door open.

"Sir did you fall while in the shower again?" Paul mumbled something under his breath seconds before looking at his esteemed leader. Both men were looking down upon their one armed, naked leader who was holding a newborn still attached to its placenta. The half-glare couldn't be missed, and if either of the two said a word about this to another person, they were sure to be sent to hell. Red Leader sighed loosing the glare as well as some of his pride.

"Could you help me out. I can't get up..." Receiving snickers from one of the two, he felt two sets of palms lifting him from the chilled water and setting him on the floor, steadying him before getting to work on drying him off. The tallest held the scissors in his hand, cutting the umbilical cord on the infant before handing his leader a towel to wrap the boy in. Wrapping up the little boy, he handed his son over to one of his soldiers. While the one helped him get re-dressed and fix his bandages, the other weighed and measured the boy. Numbers were written on a piece of paper nearby before Tord was handed his son back.

"He's perfectly healthy at twenty-one inches long and eight pounds." Pat helped him back over to his bed, his partner chewing on the end of his unlit cigarette.

"So... What are you naming him? Or are we taking him to a foster home." At the mention of a foster home he stiffened, shaking his head.

"His name is Aksel and he is going to stay right here with me where he belongs." Smiling back at the chubby little cheeks he lifted up his son who finally opened his large bright brown eyes.

Such a shame he'll never meet his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2013 words

This took too damn long to write but it was worth it. I really like how it came out.  
Finished at 12:13 am

The baby is named after my kik friend [who goes by Aksel] [the real reason is because while looking for Norwegian names I found Aksel on there and made a huge fuss.] means "My father is peace" [this is a lie XD ]

Cookie clicker stole me... *has 4 different versions going at once... *

If it wasn't clear who the father is it's Edd... [only guy with Brown eyes of the main four]

So um yeah... I'm gonna go sleep now... Thank god I have no school on Columbus day .

~Mari


End file.
